Siempre estaré a tu lado
by Zontaurop
Summary: UA, TH. Edward se entera de que un bebé nuevo llega a su familia. Confuso, huye de su casa y va al parque. No se esperaba encontrar en aquel banco espectador de las historias de su abuela a un ángel. FELIZ NAVIDAD !


**Aquí estoy con un pequeño one-shoot Edward-Bella de Navidad. Se lo dedico a Estrella'Roses por el dibujo que hizo...¡Muchas Gracias! Aparte de a todos los que me leen**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer no míos**

"Siempre estaré a tu lado"

Ya era Navidad, mi época preferida del año. Rose y yo nos divertíamos con papá en la nieve y con mamá haciendo cosas para decorar. Pero este año era…diferente. Mamá se había sentido mal a principios de verano, papá la llevó con tío Eleazar y la miraron. No sé como la mirarían pero al llegar a casa estaba muy feliz. Pasaron los meses y su tripa comenzó a ponerse redonda, yo la observaba curioso…Parecía que se había tragado un globo y se hinchaba en su estomaguito. Rose no parecía contenta con ese cambio, siempre que preguntaba que estaba haciendo que mamá se pusiera redondita me decía "_Es una semilla que está creciendo_" y la hacía caso, porque Rose es mi hermana mayor. Y por fin llegó Navidad. Como siempre mamá había invitado a cenar a toda la familia el día de Nochevieja, la casa se fue llenando poco a poco, entonces papá me dijo:

-Edward te tienes que cambiar…

Me quiso poner un traje muy feo, yo quería llevar mi traje de león, no _eso_.

-Papi, yo no _quiedo ponedme _eso…

-Pero tienes que estar guapo Ed, hoy se acaba el año y es especial…

-Yo _quiedo llevad _mi _tdaje_ de león-Me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos.

-Por favor…Tu madre me va a matar si no lo tienes puesto

-No

-Venga Edward…

-Que no

-Edward Anthony Cullen, póntelo o si no…

-¿O si no, qué?-Abrí los ojos, mirándole fijamente

-Aaaah…Vale, puedes ponerte tu traje de león…Pero deja de mirarme como tu madre

-Yupi, _gdacias _papi-Salté y me cogió en brazos

Bajé con papá al salón, ya todos estaban hablando. Todos me miraron y mis primas se rieron de mi traje…Pero les saqué la lengua, sus trajes si que eran feos. La única niña guapa era Rose. Y entonces lo escuché.

-Esme, querida…¿Qué va a ser?-Tía Carmen acariciaba la tripita de mamá

-Niña…Nacerá en Febrero...

-¡Otro bebé en la familia!-Exclamó tía Sulpicia-¡El pequeño Edward podrá jugar con ella!

Bebé.

Bebé.

Bebé.

Si mamá tenía un bebé ¿Ya no me iban a querer? ¿Papá ya no jugaría con Rose y conmigo cuando llegara de trabajar? ¿Mamá no me leería por las noches? Sentía las mejillas húmedas. Y de pronto comencé a correr. Necesitaba irme, no quería que pasara eso. Oí a Rose gritarme:

-¡Eddie no te vayas!

Y encontré lo que buscaba, la puerta. La abrí con todas mis fuerzas y salí afuera, a la pequeña capa de nieve que cubría el jardín. Seguí por la calle, hasta llegar al parque. Allí me senté en un banquito, donde la abuela Alice siempre me contaba cuentos de gente con poderes, que salvaba a gente y eran buenos. Y empecé a llorar más fuerte. Me encogí en el banco y seguí llorando. Yo no quería que mis papis dejaran de quererme porque llegara un nuevo bebé. Y entonces sentí una mano en mi brazo, me hizo levantar la vista y encontrarme con una chica muy bonita…Un _ángel._

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera pequeño?-Sus ojos eran del mismo color que las estrellas de Navidad.

Mamá me dijo muchas veces que no hablara con desconocidos, pero con ella a mi lado me sentía bien. Sonrió y me dijo otra vez:

-Déjame adivinar…¿Tu mamá no te deja hablar con extraños?-Asentí-Yo no soy lo que e dice una desconocida…Pero te puedo ayudar si quieres.

-¿Cómo?

-Dejándote mi abrigo, por ejemplo-Se quitó su abrigo, quedándose en camisa.

-¿Y usted no va a _tened_ _fdío_?-Me ayudó a ponérmelo

-No te preocupes querido, yo nunca tengo frío-Se echó a un lado su gran melena del color del escritorio de papá-Bueno…¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-Me fui de casa…Mis papás ya no me van a _queded_...

-Los padres nunca dejan de querer a sus hijos. Déjame adivinar, ¿Van a tener un bebé?

-Sí…_Pod _eso me he ido de casa, ya no va a _sed _lo mismo…

-Eso lo pensé yo cuando llegó mi hermano Jasper-Sus sonrisa era hermosa-Pero mis padres siguieron queriéndonos a mi hermano mayor Emmett y a mi…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-_Isabella_ ¿Y tú pequeño?

-_Edwadd _Cullen…¿Te puedo llamar Bella?

-Claro que sí-Se levantó del banco y me extendió su mano-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Tu familia debe estar preocupada, _leoncito_.

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas al oír ese apodo. Pero le cogí la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Ya no tenía frío, así que le devolví su abrigo. Entonces me preguntó:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-6 y medio…Los cumplí en Junio

-Ya eres muy mayor-Seguía sonriendo-Me acuerdo que cuando era pequeña tenía un traje de oveja, siempre lo llevaba puesto…Como tú el del león

-Me lo _degaló_ mi abuela Alice _pod_ mi cumple-Levantó una ceja, divertida

-¿Alice Brandon?-Asentí, mi abuela se llamaba así-Yo conocía a tu abuela y a toda su familia, sacaste los mismo ojos de ella.

-Usted es muy joven _pada conoced _a mi abuela…Ella es muy viejita tiene 74 años

-¿Y quien a dicho que yo sea joven Edward? Las apariencias engañan querido…

-_Pedo _si usted es como mi abuela…¿No _debedía tened adugas_?

-Te voy a contar un secreto Edward, no se lo debes decir a nadie-Asentí emocionado-Yo soy una _ángel_

-Mi abuela dice que los ángeles están en el cielo…¿Tú te caíste de allí?

-No, yo no me caí-Rió un poquito-Solo bajé a dar un paseo y te encontré a ti.

Seguimos caminando, tranquilamente, sin prisa. De repente su sonrisa desapareció y me dijo:

-Te están buscando Edward, será mejor que vayas…

-¿Tus _hedmanos _son también ángeles?

-Sí, ellos también han bajado…Mira, creo que esa es tu abuela.

Miré y vi a mi abuela correr hacía donde estábamos. La seguía de cerca mi hermana. Bella se agachó hasta mirarme a los ojos y me dijo:

-Prométeme que nunca más te vas a escapar de casa Edward

-_Pdometido…_¿Te _volvedé _a _ved_?

-Recuerda esto…Siempre estaré a tu lado

Me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero entonces llegó mi abuela y mi hermana, diciéndome:

-Edward cielo, ¿Dónde te metiste?

-¿Por qué te fuiste Eddie?-Me abrazaron las dos con fuerza

Mi abuela se levantó y le dijo a Bella, que estaba de espaldas:

-Gracias por traer a mi nieto, querida

-De nada, pasaba por el parque y lo reconocí…Es Navidad, los niños no deberían estar solos por la calle

-Feliz Navidad-Dijo mi hermana cogiéndome del brazo

-Feliz Navidad pequeña…

Nos dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar. Mi hermana todavía lloraba, pero una sonrisita aparecía en su cara. Giré la cabeza y vi por última vez a Bella, le dije adiós con la mano y ella me sonrió haciendo el mismo gesto. Sus palabras, resonaron en mi cabeza…

_Siempre estaré a tu lado_

**Alguien adivina que es Bella? Que monoso es Eddie con su traje de león y su pequeño problema con las R. Hahhaha Bueno espero que os haya gustado al leerlo y os deseo FELIZ NAVIDAD y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a todos!**

**Muchisimos Besos-navidades **

**Orugita**


End file.
